Thwack
by Pocus
Summary: John Sheppard and his team face an ambush.


Chapters: 1/1  
Rating PG: (just for a few words)  
Genre: Is Whump a genre?  
Pairing: None  
Beta: All on my own with this one. All mistakes are mine to keep.  
Disclaimers: Atlantis and its marvelous characters are not mine. They just woke me up at 5:25 am with a plot bunny. Never had that happen before.

Thwack! Lt. Colonel John Sheppard felt the sting as yet another enemy projectile struck his body, this one hitting his left bicep. Sheppard wondered, briefly, what it was about that particular part of his anatomy that seemed to draw enemy fire. This had to be at least the third time he had been hit in that particular spot.

John looked around to find the rest of his team. He spotted McKay's legs sticking out from behind his chosen place of concealment. By the position they were in, they showed Sheppard that Rodney was lying face down and he wasn't moving. He was uncharacteristically silent, which concerned Sheppard more than anything

Sheppard heard a groan from just behind him. Ronon appeared to have taken another hit. This one was on his face, just by his right eye. "Ouch" thought Sheppard, "that's gotta hurt!" He caught Ronon's glance at him. He had never seen defeat in the Warrior's eyes before.

John's thoughts flashed back to the beginning of the day. He and his team had been so excited about this meeting. It had appeared that they might have been about to solve a power problem that had been plaguing them for years and add an ally to their very short list of friends in the Pegasus Galaxy. Two things that were noteworthy by themselves but absolutely celebratory when combined.

Then this had to happen! An ambush so cleverly set up that he, a Lt Colonel in the USAF, and his team of seasoned professionals, had walked right into it. They had been completely unprepared for the battle they were now embroiled in. Now it appeared they were going to be defeated by the sneaky SOBs.

Sheppard looked around in desperation for Teyla. He had not been able to see her since the first wave of projectiles had hit. Damn he wished he hadn't broken his radio earpiece when he had made his own dive for safety. Teyla was tough though. Tougher than he felt he was at times. She had been through a bunch of crap in her life that made his life before Atlantis seem absolutely boring. He knew she would be fine. She had to be!

"I'm out of ammo!" Ronon growled from beside Sheppard. "I only have a little more left myself" was the unfortunate reply from Shep.

It was time for a desperate move and it would be John Sheppard that had to make it. He knew it was up to him to sacrifice himself so that Ronon could get to McKay and get them both out of danger. John would have to find Teyla on his own and give her any assistance needed to get them all back to safety.

All this was communicated in one look between the two seasoned fighters and good friends. They knew it was now or never. Neither one wanted to admit defeat but it was better to live to fight another day. "Stop thinking in clichés!" John chided himself.

John looked to Ronon. The Satedan looked determined and ready to move. Sheppard held up 3 fingers and started to count down. As soon as his last finger folded down, Ronon leapt up and flung himself in Rodney's direction. Sheppard stood up, firing his weapon.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had just walked into the conference room and had been immediately hit between the eyes with a spit ball. She had been on her way to the debriefing with the two teams that had recently returned from their separate off world trips, Col. Sheppard's team and Major Lorne's team.

It had been Major Lorne's idea to combine the meetings and he even volunteered his team to set up the conference room. She had thought it was a good idea but now she could see the reason for the helpfulness. These two teams had been playing sneak attack games on each other for months now. It would seem that Elizabeth had unwittingly, and a little painfully, walked into Major Lorne's idea of fun.

Everyone in the room froze in place, even Teyla who was hiding behind Dr. Weir's chair. All of them were looking at Elizabeth and trying to gauge her reaction to the situation.

Sheppard thought "I guess she won't be late for anymore meetings now." Then he caught the look in her eyes.

"Oh crap!" didn't begin to describe it.


End file.
